peelfandomcom-20200213-history
25 March 1995 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-03-25 ; Comments *Start of show: "Hello pals, it's another John Peel's Music On BFBS: rather a difficult one to do because, ever since the Spurs-Liverpool match Peel is referring to the 6th round FA Cup game on 11 March, where his team lost 1-2., Denis and myself have not been speaking to each other, just communicating through hand-written notes, but somehow we'll get through the next couple of hours. This is Elastica: had to be heard again." *John complains about headphones at BFBS smelling of aftershave (maybe Bob Harris'). *The Wire track is played for those at John's recent gig at the Public Baths in Scunthorpe who wanted to hear music by the band and were inevitably disappointed by "the most expensive jukebox in town." Sessions *None Tracklisting *Elastica: 'All-Nighter (CD-Elastica)' (Deceptive) *Floored: 'Something's A Foot (LP-This Color Is Bittersweet)' (Communion Label) *Fu Manchu: 'Trapeze Freak JP calls this Trapeze Rock. (CD-Daredevil)' (Bong Load) *Black Knight: 'Deliberation (12"-Black Knight)' (Source) *Kinks: 'So Mystifying (LP-Kinks)' (Pye) *Yummy Fur: 'Hong Kong In Stereo (7"-Music By Walt Disney But Played By Yuri Gagarin Thus A Political Record)' (Slampt) *Dread Flimstone Sound: 'Bionic Dread (CD-The Bionic Dread)' (Acid Jazz) *Los Marauders: 'Wild Women (7"-Live From Anamosa Women's Prison)' (Estrus) *Bodos: 'Sambistas Do Asfalto (CD-All Together)' *Hole: 'Hungry Like The Wolf (Live) (CDS-Doll Parts)' (Geffen) *Solar Race: 'Not Here (7")' (Silvertone) *Archers Of Loaf: 'Floating Friends (CD-Vee Vee)' (Alias) :(JP: 'Here's something from Kenya, where I understand they've never even heard of Spurs.') *Orchestre Sakisa Jazz: 'Aka Muna' *Link Wray: 'The Wild One (cassette-Abattoir Dogs)' (Vox Magazine) :(JP: 'The first king really of serious guitar abuse.') *Pavement: 'Easily Fooled (CDS-Rattled By La Rush)' (Big Cat) *SBX-80: 'Plexus (12"-Parallel Universe)' (Obsession) *''news'' *Supergrass: 'Lose It (yellow vinyl 7")' (Sub Pop) *Dub Specialist: 'Rub A String (LP-Better Dub)' (Studio One) :(JP: 'Up now, Menswear...I was repelled by the hype and assumed that they couldn't be any good. I was wrong.') *Menswear: 'I'll Manage Somehow (7")' (Laurel) *Panash: 'Jack 2 Jack (12")' (Emissions Lo-Fi) *Bouncing Souls: 'These Are The Quotes From Our Favourite 80's Movies (CD-The Good, The Bad And The Argyle)' (Chunksaah) *Clefftones: 'The Masquerade Is Over (Compilation CD-Teenage Rock'N'Roll Party)' (Ace) *Trashwomen: 'Bumble Bee (LP-V.S. Deep Space)' (Pin Up) *Dread Bass: 'Baby Tears (12")' (Second Movement Recordings) Tom's tip *Magic Hour: 'I Had A Thought (7")' (Ché Trading) *Bivouac: 'The Ray Is Related To The Shark (Edit) (7"-My Only Safe Bet)' (Geffen) *Impala: 'Incident On The 10th Floor (10"-Kings Of The Strip)' (Estrus) *Lost Sector: 'Acid Monday (12"-Midnight Journey EP)' (Fishtank) *Sonic Youth: 'Full Chrome Logic (clear vinyl LP-Made In USA)' (Rhino) *Symbols: 'Crying My Heart Out (Compilation CD-Teenage Rock'N'Roll Party)' (Ace) *Hooton 3 Car: 'Box (Compilation CD-Out Of The Bunker)' (Last Day) *Wire: 'Outdoor Miner (white vinyl 7")' (Harvest) *Dub Crusaders: 'Babes & Sucklings (CD-Universal Spirit Warrior)' (Jah Works) File ;Name *Dat_072_JP_BFBS- ;Length *03:53:51 (from 01:56:54 to end) ;Other *Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Max-dat Tapes